The List
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Hermione uncovered her old diary after the war, and she found a list inside. It was labelled 'Hermione's Perfect Soulmate', and it was writted by a 15 year old Hermione, with the help of a 15 year old Parvati. She's finally dating Ron, but does he match up to her 'Perfect Soulmate? Read and find out! :) Roxy


**Key: **_Italic- Diary writing and flashbacks_

Regular- Actual story (Hermione's thoughts and stuff)

**Bold- Author (me!)**

Hermione sorted through her old room at Hogwarts. She left a lot of junk in there including schoolwork, letters, notes, papers, books, and clues to defeating Voldemort. Now that he was dead, and the battle was over, Hermione needed to pack up her stuff so that she could head out to find her parents in Australia. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were joining her to get away from all the pain and sadness at Hogwarts. Harry had died, and defeated Voldemort, Ron and Ginny had lost a brother, and Hermione had no idea if her parents were even alive. They went through a lot, and just needed to get away from it all. Hermione searched through all the rubble, and crumpled up pieces of paper, desperate to find even the smallest clue as to where her parents were. As she was searching, she found a notebook labelled 'Hermione's Diary'. Hermione didn't have any memory of keeping a diary, but when she began to flip through the pages, memories flooded her brain. This was her diary when she was in fourth year. She looked at one of the entry's that had 'I hate Ron' written across the top in bold letters. Hermione giggled to herself as she reread it.

_Hello again,_

_Ron is the most annoying boy on this planet, and I am fed up with his laziness, and hatred towards me! I need to vent my anger somehow, and this is the best way to do it, so here goes. After having an amazing time with Viktor at the Yule Ball, Ron started to shout at me, for no good reason! He ruined my night, like he ruins most of my nights. He never gets his work done, I have to help him with all his homework, I practically write his essays while he sits on his fat arse without even thanking me, he tells me how much he hates my cat, he plays exploding snap with Harry all the time, and he annoys me nonstop. I don't know why I even think of him as a friend! I had a great time with Viktor and he went and destroyed my night, and insulted Viktor. I really dislike him right now, more than Malfoy. Well maybe not more, but he's pretty damn close to it! I have to go, someone's at the door. I'm in the bathroom at the moment. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

Hermione remembered this moment like it was yesterday. Ron really was overreacting, but in the end, now that she was finally with him, it was all worth it. They kissed in the chamber of secrets and it was the most amazing day of her life, but what was even better was when he said, after the battle, that he meant it, and that it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. Hermione flipped to another page of her old diary, and saw a page that was headed with 'Hermione Granger's Perfect Soulmate'. I was such a teenage girl, Hermione thought to herself. As she read through the list, she decided to check them off for fun. The entry under the heading, and before the checklist said this:

_Dear future Hermione,_

_This is a list of qualities I put together to help you find your soulmate, if you haven't found one yet. If you are dating someone, and they barely match up with any of these qualities, find someone new because I assure you, he will never make you happy. These traits match your personality, or at least that's what Parvati says. So I hope in the end you do find your perfect soulmate. Good luck to you/me._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione, age 15_

Hermione looked over the list, comparing Ron to each one. And checking them off as she went. He was sure to have some of these qualities, she thought. There were 15. She looked over them carefully.

[_]_ Smart_

_Hermione sat in the common room finishing up her essay for Snape, when she heard Ron groan next to her. Ron began to crumple up a paper, and throw it away, but Hermione quickly stopped him. As she carefully unwrapped the paper, she noticed the amount of spelling errors, and fact mistakes made in his essay. _

"_Ron, why don't you listen in class? It would really help boost your grade." Hermione arched her eyebrows at him._

"_Because I don't feel like it." He replied._

"_Great answer, honestly. I'm sure if you tried hard enough, you could get an Outstanding." Hermione nodded._

"_I'm not as smart as you, Hermione. No one is as smart as you. The best grade i've gotten this year was an Exceeds Expectations. The rest have either been Acceptable, or Poor." Ron sighed, and leaned back in his chair. _

_They sat in silence, and Hermione went back to work. She had almost finished her essay when Ron startled her._

"_Want to play wizards chess?" He asked._

"_No, Ron. Why don't you try again on your essay? I can help you." She said, handing him a quill. "It's easy." _

"_Yeah, maybe for you." Ron grumbled. _

Hermione decided not to put a check in the box for smart. He was amazing at wizards chess, but that wasn't the point. That would go under strategic, if she had made a box for that. Hermione decided not to worry, because there were still 14 boxes to go. Surely he would get some checks.

[_]_ A mature gentleman_

_Everyone was enjoying a peaceful home cooked meal at the Burrow. Harry was talking to Ron, and Hermione was having a conversation about Hogwarts: A History with Ginny. Harry began to laugh a little too loudly, interrupting the meal. Hermione stared at him questioningly, when he pointed at Ron. Ron had a large smear of mashed potatoes across his cheek. Hermione giggled, before going back to her conversation with Ginny. Harry kept laughing, and Hermione didn't see why it was so funny. She looked back over at Ron, who had no idea what was going on. _

"_Looks like you missed your mouth again, Ron." Harry laughed. _

_Ron began to wipe the stray mashed potatoes off his face, which was beet red by now, and contrasted greatly with the white mashed potatoes. Hermione, and the rest of the table watched him carefully, and saw him pick up his spoon, and shove it into his mashed potatoes forcefully, taking a large portion of it onto his spoon. With an evil grin playing on his face, he rotated the spoon around to face him, and touched his pointer finger to the edge of it, pulling back. _

"_Ronald Weasley, don't you dare, your sixteen years old, you know better!" Mrs. Weasley stared at him sternly. _

_Disregarding her completely, he pulled back the spoon and released, sending the mashed potatoes flying through the air. Unfortunately, Ron had never had good aim, and the mashed potato clump flew right into Hermione's new blouse. _

"_RON! URGH!" Hermione screamed. Ron's mouth fell open in terror._

Hermione also decided not to check that one either. She laughed before looking at the next one.

[_]_ Handsome, and gorgeous_

_Hermione found herself staring at Ron one evening in the common room. He was very tall, and had a skinny body, very gangly looking, with large hands, and large feet. His face and hands were covered in orange freckles,and his nose was very large. She giggled silently to herself. His hair was an absolute, red, orange mess. It looked like a ball of fire. It was thick and wavy, and pieces were sticking astray all over. He ran his hand through it, which made it even untidier then it was before. His eyes were probably his best feature. They were a brilliant blue, that made you want to stare into them all day long. Hermione quickly went back to her book, before he noticed her stares._

He wasn't exactly gorgeous. He was Ron. The tall, skinny ginger boy. She decided to leave this one unchecked. Was Ron even meant for her? she thought. What was she saying? Was she really going to listen to a 15 year old Hermione, or better yet, a 15 year old Parvati. Even though it didn't matter, Hermione kept getting this odd sinking feeling, every time she read another box.

[_]_ Confident in himself_

_Hermione remembered when Ron told her about what he saw in the horcrux, and how it was feeding off of his worst fears. He had said that he saw Hermione snogging Harry, and telling him that he wasn't better than the boy who lived. He said that he saw his mother, and all his siblings telling him how they wished Harry was in their family, instead of Ron. He said he saw Harry telling him how they didn't need him on the search for horcruxe's, and that he was only dragging them down, and being pathetically worthless. Hermione was sobbing when she heard what Ron's biggest fears were, but even as she tried to comfort him, and he said he felt a lot better, she still knew, that deep down, Ron's fears were still there. _

Ron had almost no confidence in himself, and Hermione left that box unchecked too. Hermione began to lose hope that she had not found her perfect soulmate yet. Maybe Ron wasn't perfect for her. No, she was being stupid. He had to be right. But what made him special, above all the others? She kept on going with the list.

[_]_ Neat and organized_

_Hermione stepped into Ron's room, and an awful scent intruded her nose. Clothes were on the floor, on the bed, on the shelves, and a pair of boxers were even stuck to the ceiling. The room was a putrid shade of orange, and she saw books shoved into closets, and under the bed. She saw crumpled up papers lying scattered across the floor. She saw garbage lying across his bed, and food scraps on his drawers. She saw a rodent cage, sitting at the edge of his bed, unwanted. She saw rat food, lacing the corners of the floor. She saw book pages, and book covers detached from their books, and shelves lying unused. Ron quickly shoved some junk off his bed, clearing a place for himself, and Hermione. _

"_Ron, can I ask you a very serious question?" Hermione asked, smiling nervously._

"_Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked, concerned._

"_How do you sleep at night?" She asked, glancing around the room once more._

"_I get by. I've been meaning to clean it up for weeks, but I just never got to it." Ron said, uncaringly. _

Hermione groaned once more, as another box was left unchecked. Why did she pick Ron? Why not Cormac? Or Viktor? He's smart, mature, handsome, confident, and neat. Why not him? Why Ron? She found herself asking this question a lot lately.

[_]_ Never disagrees with me _

"_What should we get Harry this year? His birthday is coming up, why don't we get him something nice? Like, a book maybe." Hermione contemplated._

"_A book?! Are you crazy? He won't like a book!" Ron cried._

"_Everyone appreciates a good book, Ron." Hermione replied._

"_Not me! If you honestly think Harry appreciated all those books you've given him in the past, then why are they sitting under his bed collecting dust as we speak?" Ron asked, smirking. _

"_Maybe he already read them." She said. _

"_Like hell, he did." Ron grumbled._

"_You don't have to be so rude about it! Do you have any better ideas?!" Hermione spat._

"_I don't know, candy?!" He said rudely. _

"_Is that all you think about? Candy? Well I guess that doesn't surprise me." Hermione replied, casually. _

"_All you think about is books." Ron mumbled._

"_Yeah, well the information I learn from a book will actually help me in the future. What are you going to do with information about all the different flavors of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?!" Hermione yelled. _

"_More than you." Ron yelled back._

"_That doesn't even make sense! See!? That's the reason why you need books, so that when something comes out of your mouth, it will actually make sense!" Hermione cried._

"_You don't make sense!" Ron shouted. _

"_Of course I do, because unlike you, I actually learn stuff in school, not sleep during the lessons!" Hermione waved her arms frantically. _

"_At least my brain is normal sized!"_

"_What brain!?"_

"_Your a know it all!"_

"_Git!" _

"_Bossy!" _

"_Rule breaker!" _

_"Goody two shoes!"_

"_Prat!" _

Hermione definitely left that box unchecked, and she still had nine more to go. Why was she making such a big deal over this stupid list that she made when she was 15? But aren't people who are dating supposed to have things in common? Her and Ron, are like cat and dog. They're complete opposites! This was meant to be fun, not make her feel insecure. Why was she with him? She couldn't last a day without him though. Why? Hermione kept looking at the list, eager for an answer to her question.

[_]_ Can cook for me_

_Hermione walked into the Burrow, and was greeted by an awful burning smell. Hermione searched for the source of the smell, and when she looked in the kitchen, she saw Ron standing in the center of the floor staring at a flame that was erupting from a small pot. Hermione also saw splotches of what looked like purple jelly, across the floor. Hermione stared at him, but he didn't seem to see her, he kept his eyes on the fire, standing motionless. Hermione quickly put out the flames with a flick of her wand, and he snapped his neck toward her, a look of horror settling upon his face. _

"_What on earth Ron?" Hermione asked incredulously._

"_Well my mum and dad went out to pick up Ginny from Diagon Alley, because she spent the day there with Luna to get her supplies for next year, and so I was a bit hungry and wanted to make something to eat like mum does, but I set it on fire when I used a quickening spell to make it go faster." Ron took a breath._

"_Why were you just standing there?" Hermione asked._

"_I froze, I don't know, I just forgot the spell to put it out, I guess." Ron shrugged._

"_And how do you explain the jelly all over the floor?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him._

"_Well, I tried to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but there was no bread so," Ron grinned cheekily. _

_Hermione groaned, amazed at how a sixteen year old boy could mess up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _

Hermione left that box unchecked too, and when her eyes fell across the next box,

[_]_ Can take care of himself_

she decided to leave that one unchecked because it fell under the same category as the cooking one. She sighed, and moved onto the next one.

[_]_ Honest_

"_Ron, have you seen my notes from transfiguration yesterday?!" Hermione asked, searching the common room frantically. "I need those for my essay tonight!" She moaned. _

"_I-I haven't s-seen them." Ron shrugged before racing up the stairs like a firebolt. _

_That was odd, thought Hermione. Not minutes later, Harry came bounding down the steps eager to play exploding snap with one of his fellow classmates. _

"_Harry, have you seen my transfiguration notes?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. _

"_Oh right, Ron sort of...um, knocked them into the fire." Harry smiled innocently. "But don't tell him I told you, he'd kill me if he knew I told you." Harry whispered, before walking off to ask Dean for a game of exploding snap. _

"_Ron!" Hermione whined under her breath, and began to work on her transfiguration essay from scratch._

Again, no check, thought Hermione. Why did the 15 year old version of herself write all the qualities that counteracted with Ron's personality? She looked at the next one.

[_]_ Patient_

"_We can go to Hogsmeade when I finish with my essay, Ron. Have you even started yours yet?" Hermione asked him. _

"_No." He replied. _

"_Well you should, but I'm almost done, I just have to finish my conclusion and then we can go to Hogsmeade." Hermione addressed Harry too, who looked up and nodded before going back to reading his Potions book, which he had been doing a lot lately. _

_Hermione began to start writing the finishing paragraph of her essay, when Ron interrupted._

"_Are you done yet?" He asked. _

"_No, I haven't even started!" Hermione cried._

"_Alright, alright, no need to get touchy. Go a little faster please, before all the candy's gone." Ron said impatiently._

_Hermione glared at him before going back to working, and only a few minutes later- _

"_Are you done now?" He said grumpily._

"_No Ron! And I won't be any closer if you keep asking the same question!" She hissed._

_She went back to work again, only for him to disrupt her once again. _

"_ahem." He coughed._

"_What is it this time?" Hermione asked, glowering at him. _

"_Nothing, except the fact that I'm starving!" Ron moaned. _

"_Oh shut up already! I'm not getting any work done because of your whining. Now quit it, so I can finish Ron!" She growled._

_She began to work once again, and again he spoke out._

"_Are you done yet? You've been working for quite a while. Can't you finish it tomorrow, Hermione?" Ron asked._

"_Its due tomorrow Ron, now why don't you just go with Harry?" She asked._

"_I don't know, maybe because you always go with us...Fine, i'll wait." Ron replied._

_Hermione started working again, but she didn't even write down one word before he blurted out-_

"_On second thought, me and Harry will meet you there." Ron got up, and motioned for Harry to follow him. They both left through the portrait hole without even considering her. But she could definitely use the peace and quiet. _

"_Boys." She muttered under breath. _

Hermione laughed a bit, leaving that one unchecked too. She laughed even harder when she found the next box.

[_]_ Loves to read_

_Ron slammed down the large book Hogwarts: A History on the table in the common room._

"_You and your dumb ideas Hermione..." He shook his head. _

"_What now?!" She asked._

"_Casual reading, that's what. You told me to read this book because it was fun, but I beg to differ." He laughed silently. _

"_How far did you get? One chapter?" Hermione asked defiantly. _

"_No, two." _

"_Two chapters?" Hermione asked bewildered. _

"_No, two sentences, and it already bored me half to death." _

"_At least you gave it a chance." Hermione replied sardonically._

"_I'm gonna go find Harry to play some wizards chess. Want to watch?" He asked._

_Hermione hesitated before answering. "Sure."_

Well, this is awful, Hermione thought to herself. Almost done with the list and he hasn't gotten one check yet. She read the next one, and all hope deflated inside her like an old balloon.

[_]_ Not overly jealous_

_Hermione went up to Ron's room to see if she could find Crookshanks. She couldn't find him anywhere, and she was beginning to get worried. She knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door to peak in. Nobody was inside so she decided to take a look around. She looked in all the crevices, and in all the nooks and crannys she could find. Crookshanks was nowhere to be found. Hermione bent down to check under his bed. As she moved things around, she found her fluffy orange cat sitting underneath Ron's bed. She saw that he was knawing on something. She quickly grabbed it out of his jaws, and placed it in front of her to get a closer look. It was the arm of an action figurine. She searched the rest of the bed for the other pieces, to fix it, before Ron had a panic attack. When she finally found all six pieces, and put them together, she knew exactly who it was. Viktor Krum, also known as Hermione's ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe Ron had torn apart every piece of the Krum figure._

No check there, Hermione thought. She lost all hope, and began to wonder why she was even with Ron. She kept reading the list further.

[_]_ Brave_

_Hermione sat next to Ron in the common room, watching him and Harry play chess. She watched as Ron eyed the pieces carefully and call checkmate on Harry, winning again. He smiled victoriously, and offered a rematch, which Harry took. As they were playing this round, Hermione saw something small, dark, and hairy climbing up Ron's shoulder. She immediate recognized it as a spider. She tried to brush it off, but Ron moved away, and looked at her oddly. _

"_Ron, there's just a spider on you shoulder, and I was going to-"_

"_WHAT?!" Ron shrieked, and flung his arms around wildly. _

"_Ron, stop! What are you doing?!" Hermione tried to get the spider._

"_AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Ron yelled, slapping his shoulder with a chess piece. The knight in his hand was kicking its legs frantically between Ron's fingers. "GETITOFFMEEEE!" Ron shouted, panting. He continued to take several more shots at it, even though the spider was gone. When he finally caught his breath, he jumped onto the couch, looking at the floor for more spiders. _

"_What the hell was that?" Harry laughed._

"_I. Hate. Spiders." Ron replied simply._

Hermione laughed, remembering that moment well. She left it unchecked, and read the next one.

[_]_ Devoted_

"_This year, I'm going to finish all my essays on time. That will be my resolution." Ron finished writing the resolution homework for Divination, and showed it to Hermione. _

"_Are you really going to stick to this promise?" She asked._

"_Sure." He replied, distractedly._

_~The next day~_

"_I don't really feel like doing this anymore, its too hard, I don't know how you do it Hermione, I quit." Ron said, staring at the blank parchment in front of him._

"_But Ron, it hasn't even been a day!" Hermione was astonished._

"_I'm going to bed." Ron stood up, and began walking up to his room._

"_But Ron, its due tomorrow!" Hermione cried after him._

"_I'll do it tomorrow then." Ron repeated, walking up the stairs, and into his bed._

_Hermione sighed, and began finishing up her essay._

Why didn't Ron get any checks?! Hermione groaned inwardly, and asked herself for the hundredth time, why she was with Ron, if he portrayed none of the qualities she wanted in a man. She thought hard, and couldn't come up with a logical explanation. She couldn't live a day without him, yet he was the complete opposite of her. She liked school, and he hated it, she valued hard work, he liked fooling around, he loved quidditch, yet she doesn't understand it, he likes sweets, she likes books, she likes cats, he likes rats. Why was she with him? She looked over the paper, making sure she had looked at all the boxes. When her eyes came to the bottom of the page, she saw one last box.

[_]_ Makes me happy_

"_My hairs an absolute mess! I hate it so much!" Hermione screamed in annoyance when a pencil got stuck in her hair. _

"_I love your hair." Ron blurted out. _

"_What?" Hermione asked, confusedly. _

"_Um, I-I-I j-just meant, th-that you shouldn't hate y-your hair, because its...um...pretty." Ron wrung his hands together, and din't look up, blushing fiercely. _

_Hermione blushed with him, and couldn't hold back her smile any longer. She grinned from ear to ear._

"_Thanks Ron." She blushed harder. "I-I should really be off to bed. It's g-getting kind of late." Hermione ran upstairs, her heart beating wildly, and flung herself onto the bed, laughing. _

_ ~O~_

"_We had to run laps today." Ron said. _

"_Oh really? I thought you did flying drills." Hermione replied, over breakfast._

"_We do, but Harry said we needed to work on our endurance, before tryouts are here." He said, biting into a piece of toast._

"_Oh." _

"_You should of seen Cormac, Hermione. Honestly, he bragged about every little thing he did. He's so conceited, but he never knows what he's talking about. He does worse than me in school too. I'm surprised you don't hear anything when he runs. His brain's so small and his head's so big, I'm sure it would sound a lot like a marble contained in a fishbowl." Ron rolled his eyes._

_Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing, and water shot out of her nose. She laughed for what felt like hours. Ron was laughing next to her too. Hermione could feel tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. She doubled over, almost landing in her toast and jam. A few minutes later she began to catch her breath. _

"_I feel awful, but that was so funny Ron!" She smiled at him, and he was grinning back._

"_You know Hermione, you should laugh more often." _

_ ~O~_

_Hermione finally arrived at Bill and Fleur's wedding, after taking a long period of time to get ready. As she walked inside, she heard the music, and the talking, and the laughing, and she immediately felt the happiness that was emanating off of everyone. It was the one last night before they went off to hunt for horcruxes. Only one more night, and she wanted to make it special. She found Ron standing by the refreshments table, of course, and went over to greet him. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly and when he turned around, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his jaw could touched the ground. _

"_You look good...no, you look beautiful Hermione." He said confidently._

_Her heart swelled, and she began to blush, as did he. _

"_One thing though." He said shakily._

"_What?" Hermione said concernedly. "Is something wrong?" Hermione pannicked. _

"_Well, in my opinion, you should have left your hair down, without all that potion in it." Ron reached out and touched her hair, smiling. _

_She thought he would kiss her right then and there, but his hand pulled away, and he blushed ferociously, before leaving to find Harry. Hermione was left dumbfounded, but overwhelmed with joy. She smiled, and tried to ease her blushing, but couldn't._

_ ~O~_

_Hermione began to cry on her bunk. She had no idea what to do, or where any of this was going. She was sitting in a tent, with a piece of Voldemort's soul around her neck, while Ron was keeping watch for people who would try to kill her. Would she die? Would her parents die? Would Harry or Ron die? What would happen? Will they ever find the horcruxes, or will they be in hiding for the rest of their lives while Voldemort keeps killing people close to her? She had no idea what to do anymore, so she sat in her bed sobbing. She didn't care if they saw her anymore. She deserved a good cry. As tears rolled down her cheeks for about two minutes, Harry walked in after trying to figure out ways to destroy the horcrux. When he saw her, his face went blank, and he quickly took a seat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder and cried. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked calmly._

"_No." She replied._

_Harry was at loss for words so he just sat there. Hermione didn't feel comforted in the slightest. She felt like Harry was too stressed to help her. Harry had his own thoughts running through his mind. He had enough things to worry about, and didn't need Hermione crying. She kept crying, and she felt worse and worse. She needed Ron right now._

"_Hey Hermione?" Harry whispered. _

"_Yeah?" She tried to cover up her sobs, but they rang out when she spoke. _

"_Would you like me to get Ron, its my watch, and he...uh...probably needs a break." Harry knew that Hermione wanted Ron, but he tried to cover it up with the fact that it was his watch when really Ron had a good forty minutes left. _

_Hermione nodded, and Harry began to get up, and patted her back. Hermione watched as Harry went out to relieve Ron from his duty. She saw Ron shaking his head, trying to tell Harry that he still had time left, but Harry told him something, and Ron's head shot up, and he stood up quickly and began to walk inside. When he found Hermione on the bunk, he quickly shuffled over and took a seat next to her. She smiled when he put both his arms around her. _

"_You ok?" He murmured. _

"_No, I'm not. My parents are probably dead, were going to die, and Voldemort's going to keep killing innocent muggles and wizards." Hermione cried._

"_Don't say that. Your parents are fine, I know they are. Were going to be fine, and we'll kill Vol-v-v, you know who." Ron held her tighter. _

"_But after this is over, I'm going to Australia to find them, and-"_

"_No your not Hermione, were going to Australia. I'm coming with you, and your not going to stop me." Ron said sternly._

"_You would do that?" Hermione asked surprised._

"_I would go to the end of the world for you,'mione." Ron said softly. _

_Hermione sat there silently, in Ron's arms._

"_I feel awful. I just want this to end. I'm depressed, and mad, and stressed. I can't take it anymore, Ron!" Hermione raised her voice, before breaking into loud sobs. "I...can't...do...this." Hermione said between sniffs. She began shaking. _

"_Shhhh." Ron rubbed her back, and began to stroke her hair. "Its alright, it'll be over soon. Your the bravest girl I've ever met, I know you can do this. I'll be right next to you the whole time, and so will Harry." Ron tried to calm her down, but she shook with sobs even harder. _

"_But Ron, they're going to kill me first because I'm a...a...a mudblood!" Hermione wailed._

"_No your bloody not Hermione! Don't you ever, ever say that! Your Hermione Granger, and your stronger than Voldemort and his whole entire army!" Ron said. _

"_Your right, I guess." Hermione began to calm down. She sat as Ron stroked her hair, for another ten minutes._

"_You know Ron, you've matured so much since the first time I met you. Its amazing that you once used to be that little red haired boy who drove me crazy, and now you're such an amazing mature m-" Hermione was cutoff by the sound of paper being torn. She sat up, and stared at Ron who was busy unwrapping and eating a chocolate frog._

"_Brought oo' an' 'arry one too. Been savin' em'." He said, with his mouth full._

_Hermione began laughing hysterically, because just moments ago she was talking about how mature he was, while he was busy chewing on a chocolate frog. Ron began to laugh with her too, realizing the irony. They sat there laughing for five minutes, before Harry came in and saw the chocolate frogs lying across the bed._

"_How long have you had those?" He asked._

"_Just for when we were feeling a bit peckish, I brought them." Ron replied._

"_I've been peckish this whole time Ron! What else are you hiding in that rucksack of yours?" Harry asked ripping open a chocolate frog, and stuffing it all into his mouth at once. _

"_Nothing else, although, I don't know if I told you Hermione, but I did pack wizards chess in your magic purse." He grinned childishly._

_Hermione broke into a fit of laughter once more, and couldn't stop for a while. _

Hermione was laughing just thinking about that moment. That day should have been one of her worst days, but Ron always had a way of turning it around. Although, he also had a way of turning her best days around, but that was mostly in sixth year. She smiled. Finally figuring out her reason for being with Ron. She was with him for one reason. One very big reason. She was with Ron because he made her happy, and no other man could make her as happy as Ron did.

"What's taking you so long?" Ron burst into the room, making Hermione jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but me and Harry are going down to Honeydukes, it just reopened, and they came out with this new kind of candy that makes you float! Come on Hermione! If you don't come now, were leaving without you." Ron jumped up and down, like a child.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. Yep, that was Ron, that was her future.

Ron makes Hermione blush.

Ron makes Hermione laugh.

Ron makes Hermione jealous.

Ron makes Hermione irritated.

Ron makes Hermione sad.

Ron makes Hermione angry.

Ron makes Hermione feel important.

Ron makes Hermione feel desirable.

Ron makes Hermione feel shy.

Ron makes Hermione feel wanted.

Ron makes Hermione feel excited.

Ron makes Hermione feel significant.

Ron allows Hermione to be herself.

Ron makes Hermione happy. 3

**Someone private messaged me that list, so I used it in this fanfiction. If you want to add some stuff to that list, be sure to put it in the reviews! When you do, I'll add it to the fanfiction, so people can see it! Hope you liked this fanfiction. I'm almost done with my next chapter of through the years, so it will be out soon! This fanfiction took me a little while, but I'm super busy, especially with my new job and everything. I wish this was my job... ;)**

**Luv ya, **

**Roxy**


End file.
